


Le Misérable

by Shapeshifter99



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshifter99/pseuds/Shapeshifter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca likes to have a little fun when she's working. And as it turns out, the Arno Dorian initiate has given her exactly the information she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Misérable

**Author's Note:**

> I got Assassin's Creed: Unity, and couldn't help but laugh at the database entry on Les Misérables that Shaun wrote. This is what I think should totally happen should Rebecca get her hands on the knowledge that he hates it so much.

Rebecca was bored. Not a big surprise these days, actually, but still. It seemed like all she did these days was send initiates to babysit other initiates or get them out of trouble. Because seriously, they were that hopeless.

She missed Lucy and Desmond. It had been a year now, or maybe more. She couldn’t quite remember, since she was stuck inside all the time now. At least Abstergo had windows all over the place to give it a ‘modern’ feel or whatever the creeps were going for.

Most of her entertainment was spent by provoking Shaun or having mostly one-sided conversations with their newest initiate, the one who was using Arno Dorian’s memories. Most of their newbies were wary or way overtight, but this person would chat almost nonstop when they were connected to their Animus.

And it was through this one particular initiate that Rebecca discovered something that quickly dispelled her boredom right away.

A curious message from said initiate was enough for Rebecca to start searching through the database Shaun had amassed (and footnoted) for the one entry that the initiate had thought would interest her in particular.

Funnily enough, despite the fact the guy had never met Rebecca personally, they’d somehow guessed exactly right. It was with an evil grin on her face that Rebecca finished reading the database entry, closed it so she could continue monitoring her initiates, and promptly twirled around in her swivel chair (the only advantage of this new gig, in her opinion).

Shaun was peering closely at his computer screen, his spiky hair even more ridiculous than normal thanks to all the times he’d run his hands through it in the past few hours. A nearly empty cup of tea still steamed slightly next to him on the desk, the British flag clear to see even in the color-washing light of the screens.

Perfect. He was already on the verge of cracking.

Rebecca’s grin grew wider as she turned back to her own computer and began humming idly. Nothing in particular at first, but she gradually changed it into a tune that was familiar to anyone who enjoyed musicals.

The effect was gradual, but definitely noticeable. Shaun shifted in his chair, and when Rebecca turned to peek, he was taking an impatient gulp of his tea. She began to increase in volume, watching with evil hilarity as Shaun’s leg began to jiggle the way it did when he was getting pissed off.

“Do you hear the people sing?” she started to sing aloud, keeping the tone the same as before and smothering her chuckles. “Singing the song of angry men.” The initiate was right; sing-talking was definitely getting to him.

Shaun coughed, not at all subtly, but Rebecca ignored him. “It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again-”

“The moron told you, didn’t they?” Shaun snapped, and Rebecca promptly collapsed into giggles.

“I can’t believe you hate Les Misérables!” she laughed. “It’s one of my favorite musicals!”

Shaun immediately launched into a list of complaints about said musical, but Rebecca cut him off. “Aw, it’s okay, you don’t need to explain. I read the database entry you put in the French Revolution.”

The man scowled at her, and Rebecca pressed her hand against her mouth, struggling to keep a straight face. Shaun turned back to his screen with a huff, and Rebecca’s face contorted into a grin again.

“So tell me,” she said, pretending to be aloof. “What exactly don’t you like about sing-talking?”

Shaun turned around to shoot her another dirty look, and she shrugged innocently. “Just a question...” she said idly.

They lapsed into silence, and Rebecca watched as Shaun began to tap on the keyboard with angry purpose. She waited a few more moments before speaking again.

“Y’know, I heard they’re putting on a show of it in town. You can come see it with me on our day off, if you want.”

Shaun glanced at her, his eyes squinty with irritation. “And why would I want to do see that horrendous, historically inaccurate musical?” he said pompously.

“Come ooooon,” Rebecca whined, pouting as she turned around in her chair to face him properly. “You can complain about it to me if you want. It’ll be fun!”

Shaun pushed his glasses up his nose. “If I do, will you promise to stop singing that dreadful song?”

“Promise,” Rebecca said as seriously as she could. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Shaun sighed. “Well, let’s not hope for that, shall we?”

 

\---

 

Rebecca couldn’t help but be astonished at all the hate that spewed forth from Shaun Hastings mouth as they exited the theatre after watching what her British companion declared ‘the most unspeakable adaptation of that godawful musical yet’.

When she asked him how he could compare versions if he hated Les Misérables so much that he wouldn’t see one willingly, the nerd just scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.  

 

\---

 

After they got back, Rebecca secretly rigged the computers so that every time the Arno Dorian initiate needed help or was contacting them, a tinny version of ‘Do You Hear the People Sing’ from the movie started chiming.

Shaun refused to talk to her until she got rid of it, but when she told the initiate about it, they couldn’t stop cackling for at least a few minutes. 


End file.
